Seth and the moon queen: the beginning
by ChakorReulle
Summary: well this is an adventure story for a character named seth and his best friend Selene a Zoroark (human x Pokemon) theres a better summary inside
1. I AM SETH

**Seth and the Moon Queen: The Beginning**

**I'm back with a new story hope you like it. In this story you'll be following the adventures of Seth Reulle and his Pokémon through Unova there he will meet and gain many friends and eventually he will have my favorite six Pokémon who will become his best friends, especially his first Pokémon ;). This story will be M rated for a reason but it is mostly T. **

**Oh and I don't own Pokémon, guys your all awesome girls your all sexy**

Hello my name is Seth Reulle, I am Eighteen years old, 5'10", with messy black hair and my eyes that change color to represent my mood, thought I'm just and average guy, or so people think.

I live in the Unova region. I received my first Pokémon when I was sixteen. She is my best friend, her name is Selene and she is a zoroark. I met Selene in the woods near my house in Aspertia city. I met her while I was on a walk after I had just got into an argument with my mother. She was saying I wasn't allowed to leave for my adventure at sixteen, at the time I was fifteen.

(Flashback)

While out on my walk I heard a little cry I ran toward the sound and soon found the source. There was a group of patrat biting and scratching a black and red fur ball. I yelled "**stop it.**" All of the patrat turned and screeched at me in protest then turned back to the fur ball. I charged the patrat and kicked the one closest to me. When I did two others started attacking me while the last three stayed with the fur ball. One of the ones attacking me bit my ankle while the other tried to tackle me. I punched the one that tried to tackle me knocking it out. I shook the one on my ankle off and kicked it in the face. It flew into a tree knocking it out. The last three grabbed their injured comrades then ran.

I had a feeling they would return soon so I quickly but carefully went to the fur ball, picked it up, and ran to the nearest Pokémon center as soon as I set the Pokémon down Nurse Joy quickly and without question took it to a back room. Worried about the Pokémon and not wanting to go home yet, I stayed and waited for Nurse Joy to return. I sat there for what felt like ages so I took a nap. Unlike most people though I'm unable to remember my dreams so I wasn't shocked when Nurse Joy woke me and I couldn't remember my dream.

"Zorua will be just fine she just needs some rest" Nurse Joy said once I was awake

"Wait, Zorua?" I asked

"Yes? That the Pokémon you brought earlier"

"Is Zorua not your Pokémon?"

"No, I found her while she was being attacked by some patrat so I saved her and brought her straight here."

"Well that's very noble of you; would you like to see her when she wakes up?"

"Yeah"

I looked to the clock to check the time. It was only 5:30pm so I just sat down to wait. When I sat down my best friend and rival David walked in.

"Hey Seth what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I saved a Pokémon from some patrat" (I didn't tell him what Pokémon she was because he'd try to keep her for himself)

"Oh yeah sounds like a mess"

"What are you doing here David?"

"Came to pick up my Oshawott" Davis is older than I am by a year and two months, which he loves to, rub in my face.

"So when are you going on your Grand adventure" I said, my sarcasm obvious. David only ignored the sarcasm

"Tomorrow" I look at him while he's just smiling like a mad man

"Lucky I can't leave till I'm eighteen."

"Mom?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep"

David my brown haired 6'3" friend who loves to run and swim knows my mother is **WAY **over protective so I don't have to say much. Nurse joy walked out soon after "She's awake but scared. Would you like to see her still?" She asked

"Yes, David could you tell my mom I'll be home by 9 for me?"

"Yeah but promise me you'll tell me what kind of Pokémon it is later ok?" At this point I was aggravated at him

"Dude she's not an it she's a **SHE!**"

"Ok, ok but still promise me"

"Fine" I said, still a little annoyed. David then turned and left while I fallowed Nurse Joy.

"She's good and healthy now, but she won't let us near her"

"Ok"

"I was hoping since you helped her, she'll let you near"

"I hope so to" We walked into the room to see Zorua standing and growling I told nurse joy to wait and I slowly started to walk toward Zorua.

"Hi Zorua I'm the one who got rid of the Patrat that were attacking you"

Zorua didn't stop growling but her growl wasn't as loud as before so I got a little closer.

"You were badly hurt so I brought you here so they could heal you"

I kept getting closer but she kept growling, I got right up to where she was and slowly stuck my hand out. I must have scared her more because she bit me. It hurt but I didn't dare move my hand. I put my other hand behind me to keep Nurse Joy from getting closer. Just in case.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, will you let my hand go"

Either from my kindness or sheer dumb luck she let go. Nurse joy wrapped up my hand then left the room probably to take care of other patience

"Ok, you have two options. You can let me take you back to the woods or you can stay with me"

I knew she understood me because she sat down with a look that said I'm thinking. What happened next freaked me out but it was for the better.

"I want to stay with you"

"Did you just talk?"

"Yep" she responded with a smile

"Well, that's cool, do you have name?"

"My name is Selene, what's yours?"

"Well Selene my name is Seth" I took Selene home but when I walked in the room was dark so I hit the switch and heard "SURPRISE" I forgot it was my birthday.

**Well there's chapter 1 for you and I have a few more chapters ready to be typed but I won't be able to post another chapter for almost a week. And as always guys your all awesome and girls your all sexy**


	2. Evolution

**Well here is chapter 2 for you I hope you like the story so far if you have any questions pm me I'm really looking forward to this story so please no flames but I would like some constructive criticism and remember guys you're all awesome and ladies you're all sexy**

I saw my mom and David who also brought his sister and Biannca, and last but not least Cheren.

Cheren became Aspertia's gym leader 2 years ago. He and Biannca have been dating about a year now Biannca is hyperactive, horrible with time, and says "Sorry" to much.

"I can't believe I forgot my birthday"

Mom: "well, I figured you did, wait who's this on your shoulder"

David: "is that the Pokémon you saved"

Mom: "wait saved, you went into the forest"

"Yes and yes"

David: "so it's a Zorua" I hit him upside the head

"Selene is not an "it" she is a she and she is Selene"

Mom: "Selene? Is that her name?"

"Yes and no I didn't pick it she did"

David: "ouch and how did SHE pick her name"

"She can talk through her mind"

Mom: "can she talk to me"

Selene: "No, I can only talk to those I like"

"She said no"

Mom: "Why"

"She can only talk to those she likes"

David: "Want to battle"

"You up for it Selene"

Selene: "Yep"

"Let's go" We all went outside for the battle, Cheren decided to be the ref.

Cheren: "this will be a one on one battle…"

"Yeah, yeah we know the rules"

Cheren: "Fine, begin" It's been two years since that battle. Needless to say I won. I found out a couple weeks after Selene bit me that I could change into a Zorua if I wished. Today is my eighteenth birthday and today is the day I leave for my adventure.

(Flashback)

Selene evolved yesterday and we celebrated. But to truly celebrate I transformed to see if I would become a Zorua. Instead I changed into a Zoroark so to double celebrate we ran through the forest together and had a race. Selene beat me in our race (go figure).

"So Selene, how do you like being a Zoroark?"

"I love it I feel strong, fast, and agile it's great. How do you like being able to change into a Zoroark?"

"I feel like nothing can stop me, but then you show off and I remember to have fun" She kicked some dirt at me for my comment "I don't show off I'm just better"

We both laughed at that

"Well we should head back" I said since it was getting late

"I'll race you"

"You're so on" We sprinted as fast as we could I was in the lead but I looked back and Selene was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't hear her so I ran back as fast as I could. Half way back I was hit from the side.

"Gotcha" Selene tackled me to the ground and was now sitting on me.

"Oh really" I flipped us over so I was on top and Selene was blushing hard I could tell because I could see it through her fur, at the time I didn't know she was blushing.

**Well there's chapter 2 for you and I really want to know what you think of it so please tell me and I ask no flames. As always guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**


	3. Egg?

**Here we are with chapter 3 are you excited well I am and by warned things may get a little toasty in this chapter you have been warned. Guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you" I got off of her.

"Yeah I…I'm fine" still blushing

"Alright let's head back"  
"Ok" We walked the whole way back once we hit the edge of the clearing I changed back into my human form. After doing so I turned to Selene.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" I still had my doubts but I dropped it. We went to my house and soon ate dinner. After dinner as we were headed to bed.

"Selene take the bed tonight I'll us my sleeping bag"

"Why? I'm fine"

"I would feel better if you took the bed"

"Ok… but I have one condition"

"What?"

"You sleep on the bed to" I was shocked to say the least.

"W... Why exactly?"

"Because I… I want you to" It was my turn to blush but unlike Selene I couldn't hide it, while I'm thinking over her offer and freaking out.

*Why did I ask that? He's freaking out and now s am I grr* -Selene

(A/N this will happen on very rare occasions so don't expect much of Selene's thoughts unless she speaks them aloud)

In my mind I'm thinking it may not hurt but I'm still shocked she asked.

"Ok" I said

"What?"

"Ok I will lay with you" She smiled so big I thought she would explode.

"Let's go" She grabbed my hand and ran the rest of the way to my room, which was like two feet.

We entered my room where Selene jumped onto my bed. While Selene rolled around on my bed I grabbed a plain white T-shirt and a pair of shorts then went to take a shower. Unlike most guys my showers last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour and a half in length. Whilst In the shower I use that time to think over the events of the day. Today's events have been different from my normal for example while Selene and I were in the woods when she tackled me or when I rolled to be on top she started to change red especially near the cheeks was she blushing or did I hurt her or is she sick, and what about the offer for me to lay in bed with her? I stood in the shower for about ten minutes just thinking of today's events but after that I quickly washed and got out of the shower. Once I was dressed for bed I walked back to my room to find Selene still rolling around underneath the covers.

"Are you just going to roll around the entire time?"

She stopped and looked at me not responding at first but then she just smiled at me and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat down on my bed for a moment longer to think but Selene grabbed my shoulders and pulled me so I was lying next to her.

"Good night Seth"

"Good night Selene'

(Present day)

When I awoke I realized I had rolled in my sleep. After I was awake enough to get a grip on my surroundings I realized three things.

1st: Selene was laying in the bed with me which didn't shock me in the least

2nd: I had my arms wrapped around Selene which made me blush

3rd: I could remember my dream, which almost never happens

(Dreamscape) (A/N this is a warning to you that this will be an **M **rated dream)

I was in my bedroom laying awake for some reason I felt awkward, that's when I realized I was completely naked. I hopped out of bed to grab clothes but my drawers were empty so I went to my bed to cover up with the blankets but before I could the door to my room opened. I turned to see Selene standing at my door smiling but the fur around her beautiful breasts was gone to showing off her dark gray nipples that just screamed squeeze me. Without thought or reason I walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips, she kissed back almost immediately making it a more passionate kiss, that's when I woke up.

(The room: not dream)

I slowly got out of bed as to not wake Selene. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find my mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Seth"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and sausages" I left to take a shower and pack because today I turned eighteen and I am leaving for my Pokémon adventure. Once I was dressed and ready I went to wake Selene. I've known Selene for two years now and I know she'd be asleep for a few more hours unless I woke her.

When I walked into my room I saw Selene still lying on my bed she started to roll off so I quickly ran over and caught her bridal style. Selene was much lighter than I thought; she probably weighed close to 100 pounds if not less. She woke up right as I caught her.

"What are you doing Seth?" she asked while blushing

"You were falling so I caught you"

She was still blushing than I started blushing when I realized my right hand was cupping her ass so I quickly set her down.

"O… ok thanks for catching me"

"N… No problem" After a minute of awkward silence we went down stairs for breakfast. After sitting at the dining table mom brought three plates since Selene likes human food over Pokémon food. After breakfast there was a knock on the door, to find Cheren standing with a Pokémon egg.

"What are you doing here and what's up with the egg?"

"Professor Juniper asked me to give this to you since your starting your journey today"

"Thanks and could you tell Juniper I said thanks as well?"

"Will do Seth" I took the egg from Cheren as he turned to leave I stopped him saying

"Hey can I battle you for a badge" Cheren turned around to look at me before answering.

"Sure, meet me in the back of the school in twenty minutes"

**Well here is chapter 3 for you and to be honest I was shocked to get this one out so quickly my reasoning is because I have very little to no computer time. So tell me what you think but please no flames. And remember guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**


	4. Water works

**Well I'm starting chapter 4 for you here I hope you like it and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and fallowed. Remember guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**

I quickly took my egg to the living room where my mom and Selene were talking, my mom looked like she was going to cry and Selene was comforting her.

Selene: "its ok I'll be with him and I won't let anything harm him I promise" it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were talking about.

Mom: "how… can you… promise that" tears welling up in her eyes.

Selene: "you'll just have to trust us" Looking at me as she said _us_.

Seth: "umm… I'll wait in my room" Selene glared at me for that.

Mom: "No… no come here" I walked over and sat next to Selene.

Mom: "I'm sorry for not letting you go on your adventure sooner, I was afraid I'd lose you"

"I'll tell you now what I told you then, you'll always be my mom no matter what and I'd visit often"

"You said that?" asked mom. I would have face-palmed but I figured that would make things worse so I just sighed.

"Mom I said that just before we started agreeing on my sixteenth birthday" Now it was mom's turn to sigh

"I'm sorry about that I was just afraid to lose my son" I smiled and responded with

"Don't be afraid you'll never lose me I'll have Selene with me and I'll soon have a new friend to help" I lifted up the egg to show to Selene and my mom.

Selene: "where did you get that egg?"

"Professor Juniper had Cheren give it to me as a gift" Selene took the egg from me and walked toward my room then came back a minute later with the egg in an incubator.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. Selene started blushing

"I... I umm got it just in case I ever had an egg myself" still blushing

"Ok?" I was confused out of my mind but I didn't ask. I took the egg from Selene and carefully placed it in my bag.

"alright Selene are you ready to go cause I challenged Cheren for a badge and were supposed to be there in five minutes" I got up to get ready but Selene grabbed my wrist. I turned to Selene to see why she stopped me but when I turned Selene looked angry.

"What?"

"Really you already challenged the gym leader and you didn't even ask if I was ready before hand"

"I didn't ask because I know he doesn't stand a chance against you" she let go of my wrist so I can make sure we have all of our materials for the journey.

Back pack check Tent check

Egg check food check

Potions x5 check sleeping bag check

20,000 poke check extra sleeping bag check

Poke ball x3 check pillow check

Great ball x1 check laptop check

Ultra ball x2 check

Town map **X**

"Hey mom have you seen my town map" I yelled from my room

"Come into the kitchen" she yelled back. I went out to the kitchen to find mom holding three boxes about the size of my fist one black, one red, and one white. I grabbed the red one because crimson is my favorite color Selene came from behind and grabbed the black one mom kept the white. I opened min first, inside I found a poketch it was their newest version:

Call mode  
Poke stats  
Pokémon  
Atk. List  
Town map

It had most of the classic apps as well. I looked at mom

"Thanks mom"

I knew this was expensive but I didn't say anything, knowing mom would dismiss it as "no problem".

"You're welcome now I can contact you whenever, oh and Selene's has a tracking mode so you always know where she is"

I looked over to Selene who just got her poketch on, it blended into her fur well, and you could barely see it.

"So Selene what do you think?" I asked

She looked up at me with a smile

"I like it a lot"

"Good" my mom answered

"Well, thanks mom I'll call every once in a while but we really ought to get going were late as it is" I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag to leave.

After one final good bye Selene and I left for the trainer school. Once inside the trainer school we went to the back room to find the gym ready to go. On the other end Cheren stood ready to go so I walked up to him.

"You ready to get powned"

Cheren smirked and responded "you're so on"

We walked to our perspective spots than the referee stood off the side before stating the rules of the battle.

"This will be a three on one battle with no substitutions, the challenger Seth Reulle of Aspertia city against Aspertia's gym leader Cheren"

I looked over to Selene

"You ready to kick some ass"

She turned to me and smirked

"I was born ready"

I could have asked my, oh so cliché Zoroark about the patrat I had to save her from but I didn't want to take her thunder. She stepped on to the battle field and Cheren released his Herdier.

**Sorry for a short chapter I want to put the actual battle scene for its own chapter. I hope you like this chapter and remember guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**


	5. First badge

**Well here is chapter 5 and I personally love how this turned out its filled with action and some other interesting stuff so read and find out more. Guys you're all awesome and Girls you're all sexy**

"Alright Selene wait for him to attack first dodge his attack then respond with snarl" Selene just nodded.

"Alright Herdier use, tackle"

Herdier charged at Selene but she jumped just before Herdier should have hit, she landed just behind Herdier and snarled at Herdier who seemed physically hurt from the dark growl.

"Selene use extreme speed and shadow claw"

"Herdier use your own extreme speed to get away from her"

Selene turned into a dark blur and Herdier became a tan blur but he still wasn't fast enough, Selene hit him mid extreme speed with a full forced shadow claw sending Herdier through the nearby wall with a giant explosion. When the dust cleared Herdier had fainted with a few cuts and bruises here and there but the most dominant mark was three gashes on his side the middle gash longer than the other two. Cheren ran to his Herdier and had one of the nearby students take him to the Pokémon center. Cheren returned to his spot saying

"I will get you for that"

He then sent out a Watchog, I looked to Selene who looked scared.

"Selene Remember I'm here for you I'll protect you with my life"

She looked at me and knew I wasn't lying she calmed down but still looked a little nervous.

"Alright Selene lets end this quickly, Use Dark Alpha"

Dark Alpha is a move me and Selene came up with she would charge a shadow claw but then she would charge a dark pulse in her hands the move hits with enough force to turn all the trees within a 50 foot radius to ash those trees could be 15 feet thick and it'll still go.

"Watchog use protect"

Selene and I chuckled at this

"Go Selene"

Selene charged at the Watchog with Dark Alpha ready, Watchog formed a protective bubble around itself. Selene got right up to the bubble and Watchog visibly smirked but Selene smiled then smashed Dark Alpha against the bubble which shattered and a giant explosion left a giant crater with Selene standing there alone. Cheren and I looked around for Watchog we soon found him literally stuck into a wall, a few more students carefully pulled him from the wall then ran for the Pokémon center.

"Cheren that's two of your Pokémon down one to go and I'm confident we will bear your last Pokémon"

"I wouldn't be so sure my next Pokémon is one I just recently finished training and this would be her first gym battle"  
Cheren threw out an ultra ball which burst open with a white light once it cleared there stood a normal Lucario Fem.

"Alright Kelly lets show Seth what you can do"

Kelly the Lucario just nodded

"Selene be careful she is a fighting type and probably prefers up-close and personal but be ready for long distance such as Aura sphere"

Selene nodded not looking at me just concentrating on Kelly.

'We need to finish this quickly but Dark Alpha is a move you need to get close for and that's too risky when your opponent is a fighting type' (A/N 'thought')

"Selene charge Dark Alpha"

Selene didn't know what I was planning but complied.

"Kelly, stay away from that attack and use Aura sphere"

I saw this coming and planned for it.

"Selene, dodge the Aura sphere then throw Dark Alpha using shadow claw as a speed boost and then use night daze"

Kelly's Aura sphere went flying at Selene but she dodged it. Selene threw Dark Alpha and used night daze right after, dark rings shot out from Selene in all directions, the rings caught up to Dark Alpha which turned a crimson color when night dace collided with it. Mesmerized by the color Kelly didn't move and Cheren didn't tell her to dodge. The new move collided with Kelly causing a giant explosion that looked like a tidal wave of blood. Once the smoke and dust cleared Kelly was stuck in the wall but she pulled herself out she looked like she could barely stand but she walked back to the field.

"Kelly it's time for the big guns"

Kelly just grunted in response. But then took her fists straight out to her sides then brought them together as if giving herself a fist bump but a bright flash fallowed by Kelly yelling not of pain but of pure unbridled rage. Once the light dimed Kelly was in the same spot but her normally blue fur was now yellow and she had a gold Aura around her. Our jaws dropped to the floor from surprise and shock. I quickly shook it off.

"Selene be on guard and expect anything"

This snapped Selene from her shock and awe.

"Kelly use Aura combat and extreme speed"

Kelly formed an Aura sphere around each of her fist than charged Selene but turned into a blur

"Selene use Dark Alpha and extreme speed"

As soon as I said that Selene was hit from the side and sent through a nearby wall. Selene got up slowly and she looked hurt badly but I know she'd get mad if I stopped her. Selene became a blur as did Kelly.

There were explosions everywhere as well as at least three holes in each wall. Both Selene and Kelly were tired and hurting, Kelly had lost her yellow fur a few minutes before and now had her blue fur back.

"Cheren I think the next move will decide it"

"I agree Seth"

"Selene use night slash"  
"Kelly use force palm"

Both Selene and Kelly charged at each other putting all the energy they had left into their attacks, their attacks collided at the center even though they were weekend it still caused a small explosion. When the dust cleared they were both standing then Kelly fell over fainting as soon as Kelly hit the floor Selene fell as well fainting herself. I ran over to Selene to check on her, she was fine, worn out with some cuts and bruises but overall just fine.

Cheren walked over to where Selene and I were with Kelly's ultra ball and a badge.

"Seth you've definitely earned this, oh and why don't you take Kelly with you I think she'd like traveling more than being cooped up here"

He handed me the badge and the ultra ball but I just sat there dumb founded

"Cheren why… Kelly is extremely powerful, why would you give her to me?"

"Like I said she'll like traveling more, think of her as a going away present"

"Thank you Cheren"

"Alright, now get going"

I returned Kelly and put Selene over my shoulder and turned to walk out.

"Seth why isn't Selene in her poke ball"

"She doesn't have one and I never got one for her"

"Here, put her in this luxury ball she doesn't have to stay in it but she should have one"

I grabbed the luxury ball from Cheren and tapped Selene with it, Selene was pulled into the luxury ball and it immediately dinged I looked at Cheren in confusion.

"I don't have a clue either man"

"Well I'll go to the Pokémon center then I'm heading out"

"Good luck, oh I hear David is back from his journey I'd go say hi before you leave"

"Will do"

I then took both Selene and Kelly to the Pokémon center. I sat in the main room waiting on Nurse Joy to bring me Kelly and Selene. I was looking around when the door opened and in walked David but he was a little taller and was sporting a goatee.

**Well tell me what you think and I would also like to know what you guys think of that new move, Dark Alpha + night daze = Crimson Rain. Remember guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**


	6. First steps

**Well here is chapter 6 not much action more talking and so on enjoy **

**Guys you're all awesome and Girls you're all sexy**

"David is that you"

He turned toward me and smiled real bit

"Hey Seth, yeah it's me nice to see you man"

"Nice to see you too, what are you doing here?"

"Came to have Nurse Joy heal Samurott"

"No longer an Oshawott eh"

"Nope, but what can you expect from two years of training and battling"

"You got a point"

"What are you doing here Seth?"

"I brought Selene who's a Zoroark now and Kelly my newly acquired Lucario to get healed"

"Whoa Selene is a Zoroark now, nice and how did you get a Lucario"

"I beat Cheren in a gym battle Kelly was his last Pokémon and when I beat him he asked me to take her with me"

"You lucky bastard, but I bet my Samurott can still beat your Zoroark"

"I doubt it, but I'm not going to battle you yet I'm starting my adventure today and I don't want to wait any longer than I have to"

"Alright, then I'll challenge you after you get your fourth badge, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great"

Nurse Joy came from the back room with the pokeballs but she looked nervous and I noticed Selene's luxury ball was glowing red. My first thought was 'oh crap'; I quickly grabbed the two pokeballs and ran out the door just after thanking Nurse Joy. Once outside I let Selene out and she quickly but accurately turned and punched me in the face but from my hybrid blood and increased strength from training with Selene her fist just connected with my face but I didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Selene; I put you in a luxury ball so no one else could try to catch you and so that it was easier to get you healed after a pinch"  
She then put her weight on her right heel spun around and back handed me so hard I flew off my feet a couple of yards away. She slowly walked over to me knelt down so we were eye level then she said

"Did it ever occur to you that I prefer to be carried over your shoulder?"

It was more like a whisper but I heard each word.

"Sorry Selene you don't ever have to go back into your ball but I would rather not let anyone try to take you from me"

Over the years Selene had learned how to tell when I was lying so she knew I was telling the truth. Selene stood up and offered her hand to help me up, I took her hand and she hoisted me up with ease. I gave Selene a hug then showed her the badge which she grabbed and looked at with pride, then I pulled out Kelly's ultra-ball and Selene saw it almost immediately

"Seth isn't that Cheren's Lucario Kelly?"

"Yes and no, Yes its Kelly and no because she's my Lucario now"  
I smiled at Selene

"So Seth, are you going to let her out or what?"

"I was planning to but I want to get on the route just outside of town first"

"Ok"

So we turned to go to the route but David showed up saying

"You just going to leave without saying goodbye"

I stopped and turned to David

"Sorry I just want to start my adventure I've been waiting many years for this"

"Yeah I know but I have a little gift for you for your journey"

"What?"

"Here take this and be careful with him he has a tendency to destroy things when stuck in and unwanted situation, oh and don't let him out until you've received three badges"  
David handed me a pokeball just and ordinary pokeball

"Umm, what could be so destructive to cause trouble if he was caught in a pokeball?"

"Trust me he's powerful and please for the love of Pokémon don't let him out till you have at least three badges"

I was still confused but I didn't ask and just placed the pokeball on my belt.

"Thanks David and I promise to get three badges before letting him out"

"Well I'll see you in Nimbasa city at the beginning of route 5"

"See you there"

I turned and ran out of town to the beginning of my Pokémon adventure. I stopped at the edge of town just before route 19 and looked at Selene.

"You ready"

"Ready when you are"

So I took a step out of town and into the wide open world. My poketch beeped so looked at it a pop up was on the screen saying _'Now Entering Route 19'_ 'that's going to come in handy'

"Alright Selene let's get to know our new teammate"

Selene smiled and nodded in response. I grabbed the ultra ball on my waist and threw it into the air it burst open letting out a white light. Once the light faded Kelly was standing there with her normal blue fur. When she spotted Selene she got into a battle stance but Selene just stood there.

"Kelly we're not here to battle, Cheren asked me to take you with me on my adventure but before we get to far from town I want to ask you a few questions, first do you wish to travel with me at all?"

Upon hearing her name she turned to me and listened closely to what I said

"Hmm, I would like to travel but if you wish for me to stay with you than you must prove yourself first"

"I accept any challenge worthy of proving myself to you"

"Fine, the test will be of strength"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hand to hand combat without using any power other than physical strength"

"Ok"

Kelly got into a fighting stance ready to strike fast. I got into my own stance ready for her to strike first.

Kelly charged at me and swung her fist from the right straight at my face but I side stepped letting her fist pass by my head and using her momentum against her I brought my knee up to her stomach and using my own strength as well, sending her flying back.

"Ugh… Nice hit but I'll be ready for the next one"

She got up and charged at me again, but this time she jumped, did a flip in the air, and brought her leg down toward my head. I side stepped her kick but when she hit the ground she quickly turned and hit me in the face with her left fist knocking me off my feet. I straightened myself in the air and landed on my feet sliding on the dirt a couple of inches. I charged Kelly and tensed my legs as if I would jump, Kelly noticed this and planted her feet apart to be ready but instead of jumping I dropped down into a baseball slide and grabbed her ankles pulling her as I went. She fell on her face and I quickly jumped on her back, rolled her over, and pinned her shoulders down.

"Do you yield?"

She struggled under my grip buy failed in freeing herself.

"*Sigh* Yes I yield"

I climbed off of Kelly and extended my hand to help her stand. She reluctantly took my hand. Once standing I pulled Kelly's ultra-ball from my belt and handed it to her. She looked at me confused.

"I wish to earn your trust not just your respect so hold onto it as a sign that you can leave whenever you want"

**Finally chapter 6 I'm sorry for the long wait but my life went to hell and it hasn't got any better. But enough of that I still have a bunch written but I'm slowing down quite a bit in my writing because I'm super busy. Guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**


	7. The ranch

**Well here is chapter 7 like I said last chapter life sucks but I'm still going to type whenever I can and remember guys you're all awesome and girls you're all sexy**

"I thank you, how did you train her?"  
Pointing to Selene

I looked over to Selene then smiled

"I didn't, me and her just went out into the woods and trained ourselves or each other"

"Wait you trained each other? How? "

"We would go against one another"

"So you only trained in hand to hand combat"

"No, we trained everything"

"How?"

"I am no ordinary human. When I first met Selene I had saved her and got her healed but once she was healed she bit me, allowing me to well…"  
I transformed into my Zoroark form, making Kelly jump upon seeing me change.

"So you're a Pokémon disguised as a human"

"No, I was born a human but when Selene bit me she somehow gave me the ability to transform into a Zorua than later a Zoroark"

"Well at least this journey will be interesting"

"So seeing as its still midday would you two like to start this adventure of ours"

They both nodded and we began our walk to the next town. We were walking for about an hour when we arrived in floccesy town. It was still early so we decided to go on toward the next town stopping only briefly at the towns clock tower. Once onto the next route we found an aspiring trainer who was a little too eager to battle.

"Can I battle you please, please, pleeeaase"

"Ok, Kelly you want this one"

"Sure, but I'm not going easy"

"No need to be sassy"

"Can you understand Pokémon?"

"Huh...Oh I guess I can"

Selene just face palmed at the fact that neither me nor Kelly realized we could understand one another even though we were having whole conversations. Kelly started to rub the back of her head.

Kelly: "Oops"

"Well now that we have come to that revelation how bout we battle"

Trainer: "Ok"

The trainer sent out a venapeed and I had Kelly step forward.

"Kelly use Aura Sphere"

Trainer: "Ven use toxic"

Kelly's Aura Sphere hit the trainer's venapeed before it could use toxic. Kelly's Aura Sphere knocked the venapeed out in one hit.

Trainer: "Wow, you're strong"

Kelly: "Thank you"

Trainer: "What did she say?"

"She said thanks"

Trainer: "You're welcome"

We left the young trainer behind and went on. We were walking past a ranch when Kelly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"My pack lives in here, the rancher lets them live here as long as they protect their mareep"

"If you want we can go visit and say hello"

"While I appreciate the offer I'm going to have to say no"

"Why?"

"I may miss them but I have a feeling I would be unwanted"

"No one should ever feel unwanted but I think you're over thinking this. How about this? We stay here set up camp so you can visit your family. If you want to stay with your family than tell me tomorrow and I'll destroy your ultra-ball"

"Alright I'll be back by sunrise"

Kelly went into the ranch while Selene and I set up camp. I turned to Selene

"Can you find some fire wood, we won't need much but I want it for when it gets dark"

"Ok"

Selene ran into the nearby woods to find the firewood, once out of sight I transformed into my Zoroark form and used extreme speed to set up camp quickly. I finished in almost twenty seconds. Once done I went to a nearby tree to test a move I've been working on that I call Dark Combat. I charged up Night Slash and then used Close Combat on a tree while Night Slash was still active. A few hits and five trees later I looked at my surroundings, toppled trees, smashed boulders, and a crater here and there. 'I liked this move I might have to join the battling myself' I thought as I walked back to our camp. Selene came back a minute later with an arm full of chopped up wood.

"Where'd you get the clean cut wood"

"I cut it myself using Night Slash"

"Impressive, put 4 logs on in a TP fashion"

She went to do that and I went to my bag to check on the egg and grab my flint. I grabbed the flint from a side pocket then pulled out the egg. I walked back to the fire pit and handed the flint to Selene who grinded one of her claws against it which created a spark catching a small fire on some dead leaves under the logs, soon we had a good sized fire. I had the egg in my lap and was inspecting it closely. Selene came over and sat right next to me with her arm against mine, this didn't bother me in fact I felt comfortable this way. Selene took the egg from me and did her own little inspection then returned the egg to me bag.

"What kind of Pokémon do you think will come from the egg?"

Selene sat back down beside me then responded

"I'm going to have to say a fire type because of the orange and red waves along the bottom half"

"I was thinking the same"

The sun had just started to set. I thought of where I currently was then I thought of all that happened that day

"I'm going to get some sleep, good night Selene"

"Good night Seth" She said with a mischievous smile, I' to tired to ask why so I walk to my tent and climb into my sleeping bag. I was nearly asleep when I heard the tent open and close with a zip. I didn't react because I figure it's just Selene wanting something from my bag, but then Selene unzipped my sleeping bag. I opened my eyes just in time to find Selene climbing on top of me.

**Well here is chapter 7 it's not much but I have just caught up with all I have written so this story is going into hiatus until I can get more written. Guys you're all awesome girls you're all sexy**


	8. A new friend

**Well here is chapter 8 this chapter came a lot faster than I thought but still not much action just more talking and we also meet someone new this chapter also at the end I will be placing the moves of the Pokémon with Seth at the end of this chapter**

"S…Selene w…what are you d…do…doing?"

"I don't want to lay by myself"

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"I was afraid you'd say no"

"Why would I say no?"

Selene smiled and laid on top of me placing her head on my chest, I smiled while looking at her. I zipped my sleeping bag up half way and folded the lip down so I could see Selene.

"Good night Selene"

Good night Seth"

We soon fell asleep a deep dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning from a cough. I opened my eyes to see Kelly with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Selene didn't want to sleep alone"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes"

"Fine but you need to get up we have a visitor"

"Huh…"

"Just get up"

I got out from under Selene careful as to not wake her. I climbed out of the tent to see Kelly standing beside another Lucario.

"So may I ask your name, mine is Seth Reulle"

"Yes you may and my name is Kyle Tars, it's nice to meet you Seth"

"Nice to meet you to Kyle"

"I hear you convinced my sister to join you on your journey"

"I don't know about that but yes Kelly is joining us"

"Us?"

"Yes, my Zoroark and I as well as Kelly are going on a journey"

"So you got a Zoroark to accompany you as well"

"She is my best friend we've known each other for two yours now"

"If you've know each other that long why haven't you two become more than friends?"

He said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why isn't she your girlfriend"

I blushed when he said this causing both him and Kelly to laugh

"I…uh…umm didn't think of that"

They immediately stopped laughing

"**WHY?**" they both said in unison

"I don't know... sure she's beautiful, strong, compassionate, and loving but… I-"

"Stop right there, you have reason enough with what you just said so why haven't you two gotten together"

This made me think 'Why haven't I' then I remembered my dream 'maybe I have but in my subconscious' I turned to my tent and just looked at it.

"I truthfully don't know why we haven't"

That's when Selene came out of the tent

Selene: "It's because you're dense and don't realize when a girl likes you"

I was taken aback by this and that's when all the pieces fell together. I then face-palmed at my own stupidity

"I'm sorry Selene for-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Selene kissed me full on the lips. Her kiss was soft and loving, slow and compassionate, caring and thoughtful it is the perfect kiss. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes

"I…it…uh…wow""

Was my genius response which caused everyone to laugh at me but I soon started laughing to.

"Well to make it official, Selene will you be my princess"

She blushed enough for me to see her fur turn a dark maroon color

"As long as you'll be my prince"

I smiled and hugged her

"Of course"

Kyle: "damn I haven't even been here twenty minutes and I helped you out a shit ton"

"Oh shit sorry, Selene meet Kyle Kelly's brother"

I completely forgot he was there. Kyle offered his hand at the mention of his name; Selene took it and shook his hand

"Hello Kyle and thank you if it weren't for you, Seth probably never would have figured it out"

This made Kyle laugh and me blush

"So Kelly you haven't said much how was your trip to you pack"

"It was interesting to say the least"

"Huh… What do you mean?"

"Well when I got there I had to dodge a force palm" pointing at Kyle who was blushing "Then I had to deal with five bone crushing hugs, from my mom, dad, brother, and two sisters" Kyle blushed more at this then said "oops sorry, but not seeing my little sister for six years kind of makes you crazy"

"Wait, **SIX YEARS**"

Now it was Kelly's turn to blush

"Yeah I was caught by a trainer six years ago as a Riolu then traded to Cheren last year"

"Is that why you thought you would be unwanted"

Kelly: "A little, yeah"

Kyle: "You thought you would be unwanted if you came home, are you crazy?"

Kelly: "Yeah, sorry"

"Well you have a choice to make then, are you staying or coming with me"

Kyle: "Wait, you're asking what she wants; whoa she said you were nice but this just whoa"

"Ok?"

Kelly: "Well I think I'm going with you Seth"

Kyle: "WHAT? You're leaving us behind and going on some journey that may keep you away for another six years or more with a human, no offence of coarse"

"None taken"

Kelly: "*mumble* Yes Kyle if you don't like it why don't you come along"

Kyle: "I…uh…I oh fuck it why not, but I will not be in some poke ball or whatever you call it"

"Alright which means you're a wild Pokémon who is accompanying us and may leave whenever you see fit"

Kelly: "Well now that we have that settled lets go"

Selene: "may I speak with you first Kelly"

Kelly: "Sure?"

Selene then grabbed Kelly and walked away just out of earshot.

"So Kyle what's it like to be a Lucario?"

"Um…I don't know…""

He just stood there with a dazed look in his eyes so I thought I'd give him a scare so I transformed and used extreme speed to get behind him.

"Boo" extreme speed

"Wah, where'd he go?"

"Hey" extreme speed

"N…Not f…funny"

"You sure"

"Ahh… where did Seth go"

By this point I was laughing my ass off

"Kyle it's me Seth I can transform into a Zoroark"

He then started to laugh as well

"Alright you got me. That is interesting to say the least"

"Selene gave this power to me by accident when we met"

"How did she do that?"

"She bit me and my blood reacted by giving me this power"

"Nice"

I got up from the ground and got a high five from Kyle but when our hands connected my hand changed a blue color and a spike grew out the back of my hand then the rest of my body changed once the transformation was complete I looked like a Lucario but I have five fingers.

"What the hell"

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm… Zoroark are known for their illusion ability maybe that's what happened, if so then in time you should be able to do so without physical contact"

"Maybe"

I changed back to my human form and started packing up camp. As I put the last of our stuff back in our bag Selene and Kelly walked back laughing and talking like they were long lost sisters.

"Now that's an odd sight"

Kyle: "Yeah, she doesn't even act that way around her own sisters"

Selene: "what are you guys talking about?"

"A few things like I may have an illusion ability while I'm a Zoroark and how you two act more like sisters than Kelly does her own"

Kelly: "Hey"

Kyle: "What it's true"

"What about you girls, what were you talking about?"

Selene: "Nothing" she responded a little too quickly while here voice went up an octave or two

Kyle: "Ok" sarcasm very evident in his voice

Kelly: "*Sigh* does it really matter"

"That depends on you"

Kyle: "do you mean?"

"I mean that if whatever it was they were talking about was important then they would say so and if it were a private matter than it's up to them when or if they tell"

This caused Kelly to grunt and Selene to turn away from me

"It's ok if it's something secret but only time will tell"

This got Selene to look at me and smile.

"Alright how about we get going"

With that we double checked to make sure we had everything and then left for our next stop Virbank City which will be the location of my next gym. We walked for an hour and a half before we arrived in Virbank. We had close to ten trainer battles and fifteen wild battles before we got to Virbank earning some poké giving me a total of 20,175 poké.

"Selene I want you to sit out the next gym I want to see what Kelly can really do"

Selene: "Alright"

Kelly: "Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of I'll have more tomorrow when we challenge the gym"

Kyle: "Why tomorrow?"

"Because I'm feeling lazy and because I want everyone to feel well rested for the gym challenge"

**Well this is the end of chapter 8 and as promised here is the info on Seth's Pokémon**

**Selene – Zoroark ability: Download**

**Extreme speed**

**Snarl**

**Shadow claw**

**Dark pulse**

**Night daze**

**Night slash**

**Kelly – Lucario ability: Golden Aura**

**Force palm**

**Aura Sphere**

**Extreme speed**

**Close combat**

**Mach punch**

**Dragon pulse**

**Seth – Zoroark hybrid ability: illusion**

**Extreme speed**

**Night daze**

**Night slash**

**Shadow claw**

**Dark pulse**

**Close combat**

**And the egg**

**Kyle is not and will not be Seth's Pokémon he just a traveling companion.**

**I am placing this story on a temporary hiatus because life has gone from bad to worse to crap to a living hell but remember guys you're all awesome and ladies you're all sexy**


	9. Protector of the innocent

**Chapter 9 is here for your reading entertainment life has gotten slightly easier so I'm going to post while I can.**

Kyle: "Alright, so where to next?"

"How about we go watch a movie?"

Selene: "Sounds great"

Kelly: "Agreed"

Kyle: "I'm in"

"Then let's go"

So we marched off to a nearby movie theater I found on my town map app. When we got there we all voted on a type of movie to watch. It was a three to one vote. Selene, Kelly, and I chose action while Kyle chose horror.

"Since it was a landslide vote for action what movie will we watch"

Selene: "I say we watch Zoom"

Kelly: "Sounds good"

"I'm not seeing anything better so alright"

Kyle: "I'm out of the vote but fine"

We got the tickets and went to watch the movie we took the third to last row way in the back. Kelly and Kyle chose to sit in the row just ahead of us while Selene and I sat behind them.

"So Moon Queen how long have you been trying to get me to figure out that you liked me"

Selene: "S…Seven months"

I slightly groaned and leaned my head back.

"Am I really that dense?"

Kelly: "Yes"

Kyle: "Yep"

Selene: "even if Dialga took a day off you still wouldn't figure it out, if Arceus smacked you with Azelf you wouldn't figure it out"

"Oh…" I said a little hurt

Selene: "Sorry Seth it's just you didn't figure it out on your own it took a complete stranger who had never even met me yet to get you to figure it out"

This made me feel worse. The movie soon ended and we went to the Pokémon center to get a room and go to bed. Once we got to the Pokémon center I noticed there where a lot of people in the main room with injured Pokémon. I walked up to Nurse Joy to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on here?"

"Apparently there's a very powerful psychic Pokémon on the route just out of town that's causing a lot of trouble. This Pokémon has even token out some dark types"

"Thank you Nurse Joy"

I turned and walked out of the Pokémon center and headed back toward route to see who this Pokémon is and how he/she could be so strong. Right before entering the route I turned to my friends and girlfriend Selene.

"Alright we're going to find and stop whatever is causing so much trouble, any questions?"

Selene: "Who's going to fight him/her?"

"Good question, you"

Selene: "Good"

Kyle: "Than why am I here"

"You fallowed" *Shrug*

I turned and stepped into the route with the group fallowing close behind. We walked for a good fifteen minutes then I stopped.

"Selene can you hear anything"

Selene: "No"

Kyle: "Why?"

"I thought I heard crying"

Mystery: *Whimper*"Why"

"There it is again"

Selene "I heard it that time"

Mystery: *Sob* "Why me only me"

"It's coming from over there lets go"

We fallowed the sound of crying till we got to a clearing that only had a tree stump in the middle. At the very center sitting upon the stump was a Gardevoir crying her eyes out. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Stay here and wait don't get any closer unless you get my say so"

Selene: "No, you're not going up there on your own"

"Yes I am, please don't argue"

Kelly: "Don't worry Selene he'll be fine and remember he is part dark type"

Selene: "But-"

"No buts"

I turned away from the group and slowly started walking toward the Gardevoir.

"Hello"

"Huh… Get away"

"I' m not here to hurt you"

"W…What"

"I'm not going to hurt you I want to know, why you're crying"

'This Gardevoir is female I can tell from her voice (A/N Do I really need to say this no but I do anyway because you can get a male Gardevoir in the games it's weird I know) now to find out why she's crying"

"I…I can't t…tell you"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's too horrible to speak of"

"Alright I won't pressure you. Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Breanna my names Breanna"

"That's a beautiful name Breanna"

She blushed and giggled a little at my words.

"There's a smile no more crying ok"

*sniff* "Ok"

Mysterious voice: "Hey bitch"

Bre: "ahh… Please protect me"

"What? Who's that?"

From the woods came a man in a leather jacket and leather pants all pitch black.

Bre: "he's my trainer his name is Dean" (I couldn't think of anything better)

Dean: "That's right bitch you're my bitch now get over here now"

"Umm… I don't think she wants to and I don't like the way you're speaking to her so I'm going to ask you to stop acting like an ass"

Dean: "what did you call me you bastard"

"I called you an ass, now I'll ask you nicely one more time stop"

Dean: "I'll do whatever I please you rodent"

Bre: "please don't hurt me"

Dean: "you're going to get the beating of a lifetime once I'm done with this fuck"

By this point I was angry at this ass hole but not for what he said about me but what he called Breanna and what he said he was going to do.

"You are not going to lay a finger on her if you so much as try I promise I'm going to break your arm and then each finger afterwards I'll let the rest of my team do whatever they wish to you"

Dean: "you don't scare me now get over here my little bitch"

I warned him yet he threw it in my face than continued to threaten Breanna so I did what I said I would do I lunged forward and grabbed his left arm and snapped it like a twig and smashed him into the around and held him down and then carefully and accurately snapped each finger. He was screaming the entire time once I was done I called Kelly and Selene over who continued to beat him till he was almost unconsciousness. I walked over to Breanna to check on her.

"Are you ok"

Bre: "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble"

"No, you didn't cause any trouble now that guy did (Pointing to Dean) but you didn't"

Bre: "Thank you"

"I have a question for you"

Bre: "What is it?"

"Would you like to join my team?"

**Well this is chapter nine I know more talking yeah yeah you hate me (I truthfully hope not) but it sets up the next chapter very well. Remember guys you're all awesome and ladies you're all sexy**


	10. Dean

**Chapter 10 has been set up thanks to chap 9 so here it is oh and I must say thank you to all of the reviews I've gotten they have kept me going. Remember guys you're all awesome and ladies you're all sexy.**

"I…wo…I would l…love to" I smiled at Breanna then went over to Dean who was groaning in pain.

"Where is Breanna's poke ball?"

Dean: "Fuck you"

"Really you're still an ass hole after all that *sigh* please just give me her poke ball" He groaned but handed me her poke ball.

Dean: "I hope you and the bitch die a gruesome death"

'Will this fucking duce ever shut the fuck up?' I stomped my heel into his leg breaking the bone and causing him to scream in pain once again.

"Would you like a different poke ball or do you want to keep this one"

"I want a different one"

I squeezed the poke ball in my hand till it cracked and broke to pieces. I grabbed an ultra-ball from my bag and tapped Breanna with it; the ball shook twice before a click could be heard. I let Breanna out to meet the rest of the family.

"Selene, Kelly, Kyle got over here" The group walked over to where Bre and I were standing.

Selene: "Hello my name is Selene I'm a Zoroark and Seth's Girlfriend"

Kelly: "I'm Kelly, I'm a Lucario, and I'm just a friend"

Kyle: "I'm Kyle I'm a Lucario as well but I'm not Seth's Pokémon but I'm a friend and Kelly's brother"

Bre: "Hello I'm Breanna I'm a Gardevoir and I'm the newest member of the group. I hope you all will be my friends"

All but Bre: "of course"

"Well now that that's settled we still need to find the psychic type that's been causing trouble"

Bre: "that would be Dean's Alakazam Fredrick"

"Oh well let's get… Hey Breanna can I speak with you in private for a second"

I looked to the others who walked away to give some privacy.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Will you tell me the reason why you were crying because if it was his fault (Dean) I can deal with it?"

"Ok, I'll tell you- I just realized I don't even know your name"

"Oh wow… my name is Seth Reulle I'm 2/3 human 1/3 Zoroark"

"1/3 Zoroark?"

"Yeah it's because of Selene but that's a later story for now; why were you crying?"

"*Sigh* Dean tried to…r…rape me"

At this point I was furious, I hate people who treat women wrongly I hate those who treat them like there toys or items it drives me insane to hear about people who would do such things. I turned to dean who had started to limp away.

"**YOU WHAT?**" I screamed

I rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed causing him to cough blood on my arm but he had a smirk on his face which was really getting on my nervous.

"Yeah I tried to rape her I was horny and she's the only female on my team"

"You sick bastard I ought to snap your neck but that would not bring the pain you deserve"

I threw him against a tree and ran at him. Once I got in front of him I began hitting him with all my strength all around his body breaking his other arm, a few ribs which I think punctured a lung. I stopped my on slot and transformed into my Zoroark form and used my claws to slash the left side of his face. I changed back to my human form to make it easier to talk.

"You're a fucking bastard who should burn in the distortion world but I'm not going to kill you but I won't save you either (it was pointed out to me that this is a batman reference I don't own batman(damn) or Pokémon ( ))"

"F…Fuck you." That's when he fell into unconsciousness. I returned to Breanna and gave her a gentle hug.

"Thank you Seth"

"You're family now so we'll protect one another"

Selene and the rest of the group came back a minute later to see if we were ok.

Selene: "is everything alright"

"Every things ok now"

Bre: "Can we get out of here"

"Yeah let's get going"

Kelly: "I'm getting hungry"

Kyle: "Same here"

"Alright, alright let's go"

With that we made our way back to the Pokémon center. When we got inside the Pokémon center (I think I'm going to just call it he pc from now on couse I'm lazy) I made my way to Nurse Joy which turned out to be a straight walk since most of the trainers had left the center.

"Hey Nurse Joy are there any rooms available?"

"let me check" she turned around and opened a cabinet where she pulled out the last remaining key "We have one room left which only has one bed"

"Ok, I'll take it"

I grabbed the key from Nurse Joy and handed over my trainer card (I'm making the trainer card like a credit card but it's only used at pcs) which she proceeded to swipe through her computer.

"Have a nice rest Seth" (Do I need to explain)

"Thanks and good night Nurse Joy"

I grabbed my trainer card from her and walked off to my right where I assumed the rooms where. I checked the key to see which room we were staying in 'D52'. I looked to see what hall we were in and I learned we were in the c-hall so I continued to the end where a set of stairs heading up that lead to the d-hall courtesy of a sign stating 'D-hall ^'. I fallowed the stairs up to arrive in the d-hall. We walked the hall to almost the end before we found our room. The room was small, no windows, a bed to my left against the wall, a small bathroom, a couch against the back wall, and a desk to my immediate right.

"Let's get some sleep. Kyle you can have the couch, Selene with me on the bed (nothing perverted (yet) but soon I promise (Maybe)), Breanna could sleep in your poke-ball if you want, and Kelly-"

Kelly: "I'm going into my poke-ball"

"Ok"

Kyle: "you can have the couch Kelly I'll take the floor"

Kelly: "No, that's final no arguing or I force palm you to sleep"

Kyle: "ok"

Selene: "hahaha, she's got you whipped don't she hahaha"

Kyle: "no but she is my big sister"

Kelly: "can we just get to bed please"

"Yes now let's get to sleep"

I laid I bed where Selene on top of me. I kissed her to show how much I truly care for her. She smiled at me once we broke the kiss.

"Good night my moon queen"

Selene: "good night my dark prince"

Kyle: "Ugh… enough already"

Selene and I chuckled at Kyle's actions. Selene then laid her head down on my chest where I pulled the blanket up to her neck and curled my arms around her.

**This is chapter 10 I hope you like Dean (I don't) I'm making Dean a reoccurring character Fredrick the Alakazam will be Breanna's Rival. Next a gym battle, YAY. **

**Remember guys you're all awesome and ladies you're all sexy**


	11. Second badge

**Here is chapter 11 I know I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry I don't have internet in my home anymore so I'm using McDonalds' internet clear on the other side of town so yeah. And thanks to eeveechamp's review I realized I forgot Breanna at the end of the last chapter I have fixed that. Without further ado here is chapter 11**

The next morning I tried to get everyone up to get ready for the day. I got myself in the shower, got dressed in a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and my favorite brown leather jacket. Once I was ready to go I double checked myself in the mirror to see if I was all set. In the mirror I saw myself the way I wanted to look but I noticed my pupils were no longer black but silver, and my irises were blue today so I figured I was going to have a good day today. Walking out of the bathroom to check on the others I noticed Selene was the only one not awake 'of course'. I made my way over to the bed and kissed Selene. A few seconds later I could feel Selene kissing back so I pulled away.

"Morning beautiful"

Selene: "morning handsome"

Kyle: "Really, Really come on"

"Ha-ha yep"

Kelly: "well at least someone's got a mate"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I began to blush at Kelly's statement

Kelly: "I mean you have Selene but I'm all alone"

Kyle: "what about me?"

Kelly: "you have a mate waiting back at the ranch"

Kyle: "So, she's not here"

"You'll find who you're looking for someday"

Kelly: "I don't want someday I want yesterday" Breanna turned away when Kelly said this

Selene: "well Seth does have a Pokémon none of us have met not even himself"

Kyle & Kelly: "What?"

"Yeah there's one more member of our group but I promised not to let him out until my third badge"

Bre: "Do you know what kind of Pokémon he is?"

"No"

Bre: "I can find out for you if you want?"

Kelly: "how?"

Bre: "I…I'm a psychic type remember" Bre answered with a blush

Kyle: "you can look inside a poke-ball with your psychic energy" (A/N I didn't know what to call it)

Bre: "yep"

"Hmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to know what kind of Pokémon he is"

Bre: "Ok, hand me his poke-ball"

I grabbed the poke-ball off my belt and handed it to Breanna. She grabbed the ball with her left hand to look at it.

Kyle: "a poke-ball? This should be easy"

Bre: "we'll find out soon enough"

The ball then glowed with a purple energy and started to float above her hands. The ball then started glowing black with a weird mist coming off. Breanna screamed in pain and the ball fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bre, are you alright?"

Bre: "Yeah I'm fine just a head ache now"

Kyle: "What happened?"

Bre: "I don't know, one minute I'm about to enter the poke-ball the next I hear a dark voice yell "NO" then searing pain in my head"

"Well I guess he doesn't want us to know who he is"

Selene: "well you're ok now so let's head out to our gym battle"

Bre: "Yeah I agree"

"Alright let's go" I walked over to my desk and grabbed my backpack to leave. I got several nods in response. We left and walked around town till we found the gym. When we walked in I was immediately bombarded with loud music.

Kyle: "that's loud" he yelled over the music

"Yeah it is" I responded just as loud

We walked down some stairs to find a large battle field with bleachers that were filled to the brim with fans that surrounded the field. At the end of the battle field was a stage that had a guy who was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt underneath, and dark jeans. Beside him was a girl in a purple sweatshirt that had sleeves that were a little too long and blue jeans that were torn a little, and finally was a girl dressed similar to the guy but with vest instead of a jacket and bracelets with spikes. I stepped onto the battle field and called out.

"I wish to challenge to the gym"

"Who are you to challenge me" said the girl with the sweatshirt

"I'm Seth Reulle from Aspertia city"

"Well Seth I'm Roxie and I'm the gym leader here"

"Roxie I challenge you to a battle"

"Challenge accepted (I don't own _how I met your mother_), ref take it away"

The girl in the leather vest stepped forward stating "this battle will be between the challenger Seth Reulle of Aspertia city vs. Roxie Virbank's gym leader. This will be a four – on – four battle, only the challenger may substitute"

Roxie: "I must warn you I haven't lost in almost a year"

"Well then I'm here to end your streak"

Kelly: "you sure you still want me to fight first"

"Yes"

Kelly stepped on the field with confidence and an air of determination.

"Starting with a fighting-steel type I see, no matter, were ready for you. Go Weezing"

"Kelly even though Weezing is a poison type don't get over confident and be cautious" she grunted in response

Weezing: "what Skitty got your tongue? Ha-ha I guess not, cause why would the, oh so noble Lucario need to speak to their foe" the male Weezing stated toward Kelly.

"Oh, I'd be careful with what you say because even if you defeat Kelly 'which I highly doubt' you'll have to deal with Selene my Zoroark"

Roxie: "you can understand my Weezing…cool"

"Yeah but let's get this fight going. Kelly use Extreme Aura Combat"

Kelly's fists became engulfed in blue orbs of power and she then disappeared in a blue blur.

"Weezing rise up into the air to dodge then use haze on the battle field"

Weezing started to rise higher into the air but was knocked into the bleachers just barely missing some spectators. The Weezing pulled itself from the stands and came back to the field whilst still complying with its orders and using haze along the way. The field was covered in a dark brown fog that gave little to no visibility.

"Kelly use Aura sight to find your opponent then use mach combat to hit when he gets close"

"Weezing use flamethrower"

"Kelly use extreme speed in a circle and send a dragon pulse in the center"

Weezing released a flamethrower from both its mouths and caught the haze ablaze but before the flames should have hit Kelly there was a purple tornado of power forming at the center with the flames shaping together to form a flaming tornado.

"Kelly try to direct it at Weezing"

Kelly stopped on the opposite side of the tornado and used dragon pulse which caused the tornado to go spinning toward the Weezing. The fire tornado engulfed the Weezing, once the tornado stopped the Weezing was still floating with a lot of scorch marks but still looked ready to fight but Kelly looked battered, tired, she's breathing heavy, and she had scorch marks all over her fur.

"Kelly it's time"

Kelly then took her fists out to her sides and gave herself a fist bump then yelled in pure rage that caused a bright flash and when the light died down Kelly's blue fur was yellow and she had a golden aura around her.

"What's going on?"

"This is our secret weapon; Kelly's Golden Aura is something to fear"

"Weezing us smog and flamethrower"

"Kelly use dragon pulse then mach combat"

Weezing's main head let out a green gas and the little head let out a flamethrower which caught the gas on fire. Kelly released a wave of purple energy that knocked the fire back at the Weezing. Kelly then rushed at Weezing till she was a few feet then lept at Weezing. Kelly's hands began glowing white and she began swinging her fists at super speeds each hitting Weezing with a ton of force.

"Weezing use fire blast quickly"

"Kelly dodge it"

Weezing formed a ball of fire in its mouth that soon had five points. The fire blast connected with Kelly sending her flying toward me she had lost her Golden Aura and now had her normal blue fur. Kelly corrected herself in the air and landed on her feet.

"You ok Kelly"

Kelly: "yes"

Roxie: "Weezing finish her with another fire blast"

"Kelly use Aura Sphere"

Weezing sent another fire blast at Kelly, she jumped to get away but the damage she's taken has weekend her and caused her actions to slow so the fire blast hit her left leg. Kelly sent an aura sphere at the Weezing who was now battered and breathing heavily.

"Dodge it"

Weezing tried to move away but the Aura Sphere made contact making a small explosion sending Weezing to the ground.

Ref: "Weezing is unable to battle Lucario wins"

"Alright Kelly yeah"

Kelly: "that was rough"

"I bet, good job, why don't you rest I'll jump in for you"

Selene: "what do you mean?"

"I mean I want in on the action"

Kyle: "is that a good idea"

Kelly: "actually I agree with him"

Selene: "why?"

Kelly: "Because it would let him see what he can do"

Roxie: "alright that was fun but now comes the real adversary, go Scolipede"

Roxie let out her Scolipede that instead of read skin it had black skin with golden rings along its back.

"Nice, but this fights just getting started"

Kelly stepped off the field and I stepped on then Selene took my place.

Roxie: "what are you doing?"

Ref: "send out a Pokémon or do you forfeit"

"I'm not forfeiting"

Roxie: "then what are you do-"

I transformed into my Zoroark form which made the Ref and Roxie jump.

Roxie: "ok, that's crazy"

Ref: "hmm… battle begin"

I stood there waiting for Roxie to make the first move but she just stood there dumbfounded.

Ref: "Roxie, ROXIE, **ROXIE**"

Roxie: "huh… oh yeah sorry. Scolipede use toxic"

Scolipede leaned its head back then shot it forward then puked purple sludge at me. I used extreme speed to get around the toxic attack then rushed toward Scolipede, along the way I charged dark pulse then used night slash. When I did the dark pulse started spinning rapidly and was grinding against night slash.

"Scolipede use teleport"

Scolipede disappeared when it did I turned around and swung my move. The Scolipede appeared a second later and my move connected with its soft belly. There was an explosion that made a lot of smoke and dust. I couldn't see anything, my ears were ringing slightly, and the smoke and dust made it somewhat difficult to breath. Once the field cleared I could see the Scolipede unconscious up in the bleachers where several members were also knocked out.

Ref: "Scolipede is unable to battle Seth wins"

Roxie: "this is the weirdest, craziest, most unpredictable day of my life"

Roxie returned her Scolipede then let out a Crobat.

Roxie: "damn not many get to Sylvester"

Sylvester: "yeah, I…I don't battle much a…anymore" came a feminine voice from the Crobat.

"Roxie why did you name your Crobat Sylvester"

"Because he is strong and reminds me of Sylvester Stallone, Why?"

"Well "Sylvester" isn't a boy she's a girl"

"What? Really, wow well then I should probably rename her then"

"Maybe"

Roxie: "how about saint"

Saint: "I love it"

"She says she loves it"

"Cool let's get going then, Saint Use steel wing"

Saint's wings began to glow then changed color to look like metal. Saint charged toward me trying to hit me with her wings. When she got close I used night slash, our attacks connected but I was stronger so she was knocked off course. Saint corrected herself and flew back to position.

"Saint use gust"

Saint began to flap her powerful wings very quickly causing a strong wind to form that picked up some dust sending it toward me. I released a wave of dark energy (night daze) that caused the wind to subside but the dark energy kept going till it hit Saint. She stumbled a bit but still stayed in the air.

"Saint use toxic"

"Eww" said Saint

I smirked at her reaction, Saint then tried to throw up this purple liquid that looked very poisonous. I used extreme speed to get away from it once again. Once Saint stopped her toxic I charged night slash then shadow claw on top of it. This caused long black and purple swirling claws to envelop my own. I then rushed Saint who tried to fly higher but I jumped and slashed down against her wing, when my attack hit Saint went flying and spinning tell she smacked into the wall behind Roxie. Saint tried to get up but tell back to the floor out cold.

"That's two down by your hand alone Seth"

"Yep"

"Well my last Pokémon has been with me since the beginning"

Roxie pulled out a poke-ball and let out a Koffing.

"Umm Roxie did you keep him from evolving or something"

Roxie: "he just never evolved"

Koffing: "I chose not to"

"Oh, ok"

"What? Oh never mind let's get this over with. Koffing use smog"

Koffing opened his mouth and let out this thick white smoke. I used night daze hopping to send it back but all it did was put a thin dent in the smoke. I was enveloped in the smoke, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and my lungs were burning. I had to think fast. I used Dark Alpha straight down, this sent me into the air, creating a crater in the floor, and dispersing the smoke. On my way down I charged Dark Alpha again but I also used night slash, aiming for Koffing. A foot from Koffing he moved out of the way as speeds that I never thought were possible for the poison type. I crashed into the ground and the new Dark Alpha caused an explosion sending the Koffing flying away from the sheer force.

"Koffing use flamethrower then spin as fast as you can while moving toward Seth"

Koffing started spinning and using flamethrower making a giant flaming saw blade that came right at me. I laid my hands inside one another and used night slash causing a black shield to form over my hands I placed the shield in the path of the saw. When they collided you could here grinding as if the fire had taken physical form. I jumped into the air spun around and used night slash at the center of the saw the fire stopped the Koffing bounced on the floor stopping by Roxie's feet.

"Koffing are you ok"

Koffing tried to get up but fell back down to dizzy and tired to move.

Ref: "Koffing is unable to battle match goes to Seth Reulle"

I transformed back into my human form and approached Roxie who had jumped off the stage.

Roxie: "that was an interesting battle and to commemorate it here have this"

Roxie handed me the badge where I handed it to Kelly who then passed it to Selene.

"That was a lot of fun"

Roxie: "Yes, but can you explain why you're a Zoroark"

"Selene bit me a couple of years ago and I could transform into a Zorua then later a Zoroark"

Selene: "Yeah, that was a horrible day"

Roxie: "huh…well good job and I hope to battle you again"

"That would be great. Alright let's go"

We left the gym and headed for the docs but before we got there I fell to the ground from a burning pain in my chest.

"Ugh"

Everyone "SETH"

**Here is chapter 11 and to say sorry for being late this is an extra long chapter I hope you like it.**

**P.S. the ending was a pain to write no pun intended**


	12. Lemon

**Here is chapter 12**** and I have to say that I am proud of this story in a whole I must not take all the credit for this story because if it weren't for the reviews I've gotten this story never would have gotten as far as it has so thank you reviewers.**

**My poll is still up I really want you guys to pm, review, or vote on the poll who you think Seth's sixth Pokémon should be. One last thing there's a lemon in this chapter so you can't say I didn't warn you so without further ado**

(Dream scape)

I was in a pitch black room I could see nothing, feel nothing, but I could hear a faint growling.

"Who's there?"

"You'll know soon enough but for now I can't let you die so when you awake you must charter a boat-"

"To Where?"

"I'm going to tell you" yelled the voice "now listen you must go to the Ronora region and look for a plant called Silene Tomentosa"

"Why?"

"If you don't you'll die. Now awaken"

(End of dream)

I shot awake sweaty, cold, and had cords stuck all over me.

"Ugh…What happened?"

Kyle: "you nearly died"

"Huh…hay Kyle now what's this about me?"

"Dude you nearly died"

"Ok…how did I get here?"

"Ok, OK you're kidding me right you nearly die and you say ok *sigh* Selene put you on her back and brought you to the Pokémon center so fast I couldn't blink or I'd of lost her"

"Where is she now?"

"Dude are you blind or something? Look down"

I was confused by what he said but I looked down and sure enough Selene was passed out on my lap. I smiled and was going to attempt to wake her but Kyle stopped me.

"Don't she hasn't slept in a week"

"A week, what? How long have I been out?

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

"A month and a half"

I was so shocked I was speechless. I sat there staring probably wide eyed and my jaw to the floor.

"Was I really out that long?"

"Yes"

I began rubbing my temples to relieve the oncoming head ache. I felt stirring on my lap so I looked at Selene as she began opening her eyes.

"Hey"" I said a little awkwardly

Selene's eyes went wide she jumped up and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug and began crying.

Kyle: "Saw that coming"

I had a hard time breathing my arms were pinned in awkward angles and I felt bad for putting Selene through so much pain. Kelly walked in a minute later with Breanna close behind they had some bags of food and some drinks

Kelly: "Selene I understand you're happy that Seth is awake but you might knock him out again if you don't let go"

Selene quickly let go and looked away embarrassed.

"Selene it's alright I understand and I'm sorry"

Selene: "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I put you through so much"

Bre: "that wasn't your fault"

"I know but I still feel guilty"

Kyle: "you think you're strong enough to walk"

"Give me a sec"

Kelly: "Wait before you try that lets eat"

Kelly spread out the food for all of us so we could eat. We had burgers, fries, some frosties, and some soda to drink we ate our food in silence till we were all finished.

Bre: "Ok now try to walk"

"Ok"

I twisted myself to a sitting position then pulled out several cords and pulled off a few more then slowly placed my feet on the floor. On my first attempt to stand I nearly fell on my face but Selene caught me from behind.

"Thanks"

On my second try I successfully kept myself up. I looked at myself and realized I was in a hospital gown.

"H…hey guys umm… can someone get me some cloths" I said whilst blushing

Kyle: "here"

Kyle threw me my bag and I quickly excused myself to the in room bathroom and locked the door behind me. Lucky for me there was a shower so I grabbed a shower then got dressed in some light blue jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and my grey jacket. I walked out of the bathroom to find Kyle stuck to the opposite wall.

"What did I miss?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Selene: "Nothing much" she said smiling at me

Kyle: "Can someone let me down?"

I snapped my fingers and Kyle fell to the floor and Breanna fainted into Kelly's arms.

Kelly: "What did you do?"

"I…I don't know"

I was looking at my hand when I heard someone.

Mystery: "that would be my doing"

"Huh…"

I was looking around

Selene: "What are you doing?"

"I heard someone talk"

Mystery: "In your head dumbass" said a masculine and irritated voice

"Who are you?" I thought

Kyle: "You alright?"

Mystery: "I'm on your waist trapped in the contraption you call a poke-ball"

I grabbed said poke-ball from my waist and looked at it. The ball was glowing black again.

Mystery: "you have earned my respect for now but don't tempt me"

"Ok" I thought

I placed the ball back onto my belt and looked to the others

"I'm fine now let's get going we have some where to be"

Kyle: "O…K…"

Nurse Joy walked in with a clip board. When she saw me standing and dressed she smiled but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a frown

"What's wrong?"

Nurse Joy: "I'm glad you're awake but the poison that put you in here hasn't left your system and it's slowly killing you"

All but Seth and Nurse Joy "What"

Nurse Joy: "I'm so s-"

"No need to apologize I already knew that"

All but Seth: "WHAT?"

"Look before I awoke I was told that I would die unless I found a plant in the Ronora region called Silene Tomentosa"

Everyone's faces were ones of shock but Nurse Joy was frowning deeply

Nurse Joy: "I'm sorry Seth but that is a flower that is said to be extinct. One hasn't been seen in almost one hundred years"

Selene walked up to me slowly while crying I hugged her when she got close.

"I'll be fine we'll find this flower I promise"

Selene: "how can you say that?"

"Because I won't give up till we do"

I looked down at Selene and kissed her. She kissed back but we soon pulled away.

Bre: "I think we should get to our destination if we want to get to this flower quickly"

Kyle: "I'm sorry but I can't go with you"

Kelly: "Why?"

Kyle: "Do you remember when I went to go check on my mate Teya"

Bre: "Yeah you just got back day before yesterday"

Kyle: "Yeah well it turns out I'm going to be a father"

"Congrats man so you going to have some Riolu running around soon

Kyle: "Not really but I'll tell you when you get back"

"What do you mean?"

Kyle: "You'll see"

Kelly: "Oh yeah-"

Kyle put his hand over Kelly's mouth shaking his head no.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon"

Kyle: "I guess"

We left the pc and headed for the docks. Selene was carrying the egg inspecting it, then the egg began glowing so we stopped and Selene took the egg out of the incubator then handed me the egg. When the egg touched my hands I began glowing brighter, I had to close my eyes from the light. The light soon died down and in my hands stood a little red bird. When it saw I was looking at it.

Hatchling: "Torchic"

Selene: "So cute"

Bre: "Well I guess we got another girl on the team"

Kelly looked at Breanna then back at the Torchic.

Kelly: "What will you name her?"

"Hmm…how about Caila"

Selene: "How is it spelled?"

"C.a.i.l.a"

Bre: "Never heard it spelled that way"

Selene: "She's so cute"

Selene took Caila from my hands and held her close. Caila looked like she was having the time of her life even if she was two minutes old.

"Let's get going we have a boat to catch"

Selene: "Actually I think you should call your mother"

My face went pale I felt like running and hiding but she had a point.

"Oh man I guess I'm going to die sooner than I thought"

I pulled up my call app on my poketch and clicked mom, the phone rang three times before mom answered

Mom: "Seth Dernum Reulle why have you not contacted me in almost two months and I want the truth" she yelled so loud I had to stretch my arm out. Once the yelling stopped I pulled the poketch into view.

"Sorry mom I was kinda…sorta…inacoma" I said the last part quickly but mom has always had great hearing.

Mom: "Y…you…c…coma" mom said while looking pale.

Mom hung up and Selene's began ringing she answered I could hear what mom was saying.

Mom: "is…he…telling…the truth"

Selene looked nervous but answered.

Selene: "Yes, he's been in a coma for the past month and a half"

Mom: "You promised me, you promised you'd protect him. Send Seth home and you should stay away forever" She yelled at Selene.

I got mad at mom for acting this way, so I grabbed Selene's wrist with the poketch and turned her so I could look at mom and in a disturbingly calm voice I spoke.

"Mom you will not talk to my mate that way I understand being mad at me but don't you dare treat her like that, I am not coming home any time soon, bye"

I hung up and let go of Selene then started walking toward the docks Selene and I's poketches rang several times but we ignored them. Once at the docks I tried to calm myself, once I was calmed down enough to think straight I looked to Selene. She was shaking badly, barely able to hold Caila, and she looked close to breaking down again today. The sight broke my heart so I carefully took Caila and handed her to Kelly then hugged Selene. When I did she lost it and cried her eyes out.

"I'm sorry for everything"

Selene: "She's right though I'm supposed to protect you"

"No, my mother was far from right she wasn't thinking and she let her emotion's take over. You did all you could"

Bre: "Seth's right you've done nothing wrong"

Kelly: "Exactly"

Selene's crying slowed to a near stop. We continued along the dock till we found a man unraveling his boat to leave so I walked over to him.

"Sir would you be heading out soon"

"Yes, Why?"

"Well we need to get a boat to take us to Ronora"

"Hmm…I'll take ya for 100,000 poke"

"Fine"

We shook hands and I called over the rest of the group and we climbed onto the boat. It was a medium sized boat with white sides, blue trimming, and black rings along the edges, once onboard we went down to where the sleeping courters are. When we found a room I set my bag down by the door right after pulling out a poke-ball.

"Caila I'm going to tap you with this to show that you're with me"

Caila seemed to be happy and began bouncing around in Kelly's arms. I taped Caila she was pulled into the poke-ball it rocked once before a click could be heard I placed Caila on my belt than turned back to Breanna and Kelly.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to put you back in your balls"

Bre: "It's ok"

Kelly: "Just be careful"

I was confused by Kelly's statement but before I could ask she clicked her ball and went in Breanna fallowed suit with her ball right after. I went over to Selene who was lying down on the bed. I lied down beside her. Selene turned toward me and hugged me back.

**(Warning my first ever Lemon starts here if you don't like skip the rest of the chapter)**

I pulled away from Selene and transformed then I kissed her, she began kissing back. I licked her lower lip hoping she would understand and she did. She opened her mouth and our tongues met making our kiss much more passionate a growl could be heard from Selene so I thought this to be permission to do more so I rolled us so I was on top. I slid my hands along her body then brought my left hand up to her right breast and squeezed it gently Selene began growling more. I began undressing myself and never separating from Selene except to finish taking my shirt off. Soon I was naked but was covered in my fur. I separated from our kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone till I got to her breast and then placed my lips on her left breast whilst continuing to play, flick, and fondle her right. My right hand traveled down and grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze causing Selene to moan in pleasure from my onslaught I removed my right hand from her ass and moved it between her legs to her now dripping pussy. My index finger dove into her folds making Selene gasp and moan loudly. I removed my lips from her breast and began kissing her once again. Selene wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer causing her breast to rub against me making my 8in dick find its way out of its sheath I removed my finger from Selene making her whine but when I rubbed my dick against her she moaned once again. I lined myself up with Selene the pulled away from our kiss to look at her she nodded so I thrust forward hard and fast. Selene but her lip hard and tears began forming in her eyes so I didn't move while she adjusted to my length. After a minute Selene moved her hips a bit causing both of us to moan. I began slowly thrusting making us both moan with each motion. After a few minutes of slow motion Selene bit my shoulder making me speed up.

"Faster" said Selene between moans

I complied by speeding up thrusting faster and faster till my hips were a blur each of us practically screaming each other's name I could feel my climax coming fast I could tell Selene was to from her heavy breathing and claws digging into my back that made me want to push harder. Soon her walls clamped down on me squeezing me like a vice and she yelled my name

"SETH"

This put me over the edge and I came hard filling Selene with my Seed. I pulled out slowly causing both of us to moan one last time before my dick returned to its sheath. I lay next to Selene exhausted, happy, and ready to sleep but I had one more thing to say.

"I love you my moon queen"

"I love you to my dark king"

After that I promptly fell asleep.

**Well that's the end of chapter 12 I ask no beg for no flames that was the first Lemon I have ever written. **

**Again here are the poll options pm, review, or actually vote on the poll/(poll is now closed the winner will be announced when i release chap 13)**

Meloetta

Pidgeot

Yveltal

Ninetales

Arcanine

Sylveon

Lopunny (I think this one is to cliché but I'll leave it up to you)

Deoxys

Milotic

Hydreigon


	13. Love is in the air

**Chapter 13 is here for your reading pleasure and for your curious minds Seth's sixth and final Pokémon will be Ninetales. Here are the poll results**

**Meloetta 2**

**Pidgeot 0**

**Yveltal 1**

**Ninetales 6**

**Arcanine 0 (Why you no vote for)**

**Sylveon 1**

**Lopunny 5 (this is way too cliché but I accepted all votes that came in for this)**

**Deoxys 2**

**Milotic 3 (Milotic has fainted (Inside joke ancient dragon will understand))**

**Hydreigon 4**

**The Ronora region belongs to Ancient Dragon Writer I recommend that you read his story "Pokémon awakening" **

**Without further ado here is chapter *drum roll* 13**

The next morning I awoke with Selene still lying next to me but I had reverted to my human form in my sleep. I looked at Selene as she slept and she was utterly beautiful to me.

Kelly: "*cough* morning love bird, have fun last night"

I turned around to find Kelly smiling and Breanna in a fit of giggles.

"Actually yes so what have you two been up to dismorning?"

Bre: "We walked around the boat a bit gave Caila a bath and then we came to wake you up"

Breanna began blushing when she mentioned giving Caila a bath but I ignored it for a second. As I got up to get dressed

"So Bre, do you have something to say to someone" I said with a mischievous grin plastered across my face. Bre squeaked like a little girl and began blushing so bad almost her whole face was red.

Bre: "NO" her voice raising a few octaves

Kelly: "Uhu… What are you hiding?"

Bre: "Nothing" she said quickly

"I'll let it go but I don't think Kelly or Selene will stop bugging you till you say"

Once I had grabbed clothes I went into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed in a black t-shirt, red jacket, black sneakers, and dark blue jeans. I then walked out into the room when I was dressed.

"Where did you give Caila a bath I didn't see one anywhere"

Kelly: "The sink since she's so little"

"Oh, ok"

I walked back over to Selene to wake her but when I got near the bed she reached up and grabbed me so fast I couldn't even blink once my mind caught up with my body I realized Selene and I were kissing. We pulled away smiling.

"Good morning Moon Queen"

Selene "Good morning"

Kelly: "Whoa that was fast"

Bre: "I didn't know she could move like that"

I chuckled at them before my devious grin returned.

"Hey Selene apparently Bre has a secret and won't tell anyone"

Selene: "Oh really well I'll find out soon enough"

Breanna squealed then ran for the door but Kelly was already there to keep her from escaping, Selene got out of bed then walked over to Bre while I was laughing my ass of on the bed.

Selene: "Oh Bre how about you make this easy and just tell us"

Bre was blushing like mad now and finally cracked

Bre: "*Sigh* I…I l…l…Oh"

Bre couldn't get the words out so she grabbed Kelly and kissed her on the lips Kelly began blushing like mad but kissed back. Selene Jaw hit the floor while I just sat on the bed smiling. Selene turned to me to see me smiling.

Selene: "Did you know what she wanted to say this entire time"

"Yep"

Bre: "Wait you knew" finally breaking from the kiss.

"I had a hunch when I woke from my coma when I saw the way you were acting near Kelly I was certain dismorning when you listed what you two did today"

Kelly: "I…I…uh… That was my first kiss" Kelly said while blushing

Bre: "Oh" Bre began walking to the door

"Where are you going Bre?"

Bre: "There are some times when being a psychic type is a curse" and she walked out the door. I turned to Kelly.

"What were you thinking?"

Selene: "Whatever it was it hurt Bre now tell us"

Kelly was looking at the door not responding.

"Selene take Caila and go check on Bre I'll find out…ok"

Selene looked at me and wanted to protest but nodded then let Caila out of her ball then left to find Bre.

"Kelly I understand you were shocked by what happened but what went through your mind when you said it was your first kiss"

She turned to me still looking shocked

"I…I…thought…G…girls aren't supposed to kiss"

"Kelly, that thought has caused a great amount of pain for Bre. Do you know what it would be like to give someone your heart and they stomp on it, that's what's going through Bre right now because of that one thought"

Kelly remained silent so I continued

"Kelly it's not uncommon anymore for women to have relationships with other women, back in ancient times it was thought of as horrible but now it's just frowned upon by stubborn fools who think gays and lesbians are disgusting but in reality it's NOT a bad thing"

I wasn't really choosing my words carefully since she done fucked up but I was still hoping she would fix her mistake.

"I need to find her"

"Yes you do and quickly"

Kelly ran out the door and I was alone. I laid my head back on the bed. 'Things are going to get interesting'

Then I heard a scream

"BREANNA"

I jumped and ran as fast as I could till I was above deck. When I got there I saw Kelly holding Breanna bridal style kneeled down. She looked to be in pain and Bre was crying her eyes out.

Selene: "Seth are they alright?" I heard from above me. I looked up to see a raised platform high above the ship. 'How did I not see that before' the platform was about seventy five feet from the deck it had guard rails along the sides that led to a ladder. I didn't pay much attention to any other detail and turned back to Kelly and Breanna.

"Are you two alright?"

But my words fell on deaf ears because they were kissing once again.

'They'll be just fine' I thought to myself. Selene came down and was standing by me soon after.

"Are they ok?"

"Mentally and emotionally yes physically I don't know"

I walked up to them and nudged Kelly's shoulder causing her to finally stop kissing Breanna.

"I'm glad you two cleared things up but are you ok?"

Kelly: "I think I might have broken my leg"

When Bre heard this she hopped out of Kelly's arms and laid her down to check.

Kelly yelled in pain when Bre touched her right leg below her knee.

Bre: "I think she broke her tibia"

"What does that mean?"

Bre: "it means we need to get her somewhere conftrouble, straiten her leg as much as possible then put some type of splint on her leg to keep it from moving. She's lucky the bone didn't puncture the skin so it may be a minor break"

Selene: "you do realize-"

I covered her mouth so she didn't finish her statement

Bre: "I know it's my fault, now let's get her inside"

Bre then used her psychic powers to lift and carry Kelly downstairs. Once we got back to the room Bre set Kelly down on the bed and tried to keep her leg straight using her powers

"I'm going to see if the captain has something to use as a splint

Bre nodded in agreement to not break her concentration. I left and found the captain up on deck when he saw he walked over

"What happened?"

"I don't know everything yet but do you have anything I could use as a splint my Lucario 'hate saying that but it might get me what I need quicker' has a broken leg"

"Yes give me a minute I'll bring it to ya"

"Thank you"

The captain walked below deck and came back a few minutes later with what looked like four small pieces of wood connected by metal wires that made a circular shape. I grabbed it, thanked the captain, and then ran back to the room.

"Here I got this from the captain can you use it"

Bre didn't say anything just used some psychic energy to take the splint and wrap it around Kelly's leg and adjusted it to fit properly when she was finished she let go of all the psychic energy and cried.

Bre: "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble"

Kelly: "Hey stop that I was at fault her not you"

"What happened exactly?"

Selene: "Well I found Breanna up on that platform just standing there so I went up to check on her, she was crying so went to talk to her to make her feel better"

"Ok, then what?"

"well I talked but I don't think Bre heard me the S…She tried t…to jump I went to grab her but I missed that's when Kelly screamed her name from behind me then jumped after her, caught her in midair, and landed on the deck which broke her leg on impact"

Breanna began crying more. I thought she had over reacted but then I remembered about her past how she had been treated before she met us and when she laid her heart out and had the feeling weren't accepted was just the final straw even if the platform wasn't very tall it still could have killed her.

"Come on Selene I think they should be left alone"

I grabbed my bag and went to the room right next door with Selene following right behind carrying Caila. The rest of the day and that night was uneventful even if I could have swore I heard a moan or two from right next door (hint hint). We were on the boat for another three days before we got to the Ronora region in that time Kelly was pretty much healed but I kept feeling weaker each day I didn't let the others know but Breanna found out.

"Seth"

"What is it Breanna?"

"I know you're feeling weak, why are you pushing yourself?"

"*Sigh* because I can't let them know especially not Selene, I'll tell them eventually but for now they can't know"

"Are you kidding me, you can't be serious Selene needs to know"

"She can't know if she did she would try to keep me bed ridden I can't stand not doing anything"

"You need to rest and if you won't tell her than I will"

"Breanna please don't tell her I need you to keep this quite. I promise to tell her but not now"

"Fine but you better tell her soon"

"Thank you; let's catch up with the others they're probably waiting at the Pokémon center"

Breanna and I began walking back into town to get to the others.

"What's the name of this town again?"

"Dernurvill it's one of Ronora's major towns"

"How do you know this Seth?"

"My mom used to tell me about it when I was little I guess I never forgot"

"Oh, have you talked to her since the incident?"

"No"

"I think you should"

"Later"

We soon found Selene, Caila, and Kelly standing in front of the pc waiting.

Selene: "Can we go visit Aunt Clair and uncle Zackari, I haven't met them yet and I want to"

I walked up to Selene, kissed her cheek, and nodded my head.

"Alright but let's go find this flower first"

Selene began to pout but nodded her head in understanding.

Kelly: "Which way do we go and where are we supposed to find this flower"

"That I don't know…how bout we stay here for the night and figure out more tomorrow"

**This is chapter 13 I would have made it larger but I had a change of plans and my hands feel like they're going to die from all the shit I had to deal with today.**

**Please Review**


End file.
